


Renegade

by burnbricks (mishabel)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabel/pseuds/burnbricks
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is a walking magnet of bad luck and he wants nothing more than a clean slate. He was tired of everything and angry at the world for making him go through unimaginable pain and loneliness. When will Yuri escape his demons and how will he find his first taste of happiness? Just as his everyday life in college started to dull his life out entirely, he attracts even more trouble- unsurprisingly.OrYuri was accidentally caught-up in the Mafia business in the past. Now, he tries to recover from the experiences he’s had and start a new life in hiding. A bump in the road makes him fall all the way back somehow, but not in familiar territory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- Ola! I put up a new twitter account. Please follow me @ https://twitter.com/burnbricks  
> I also do fanarts and requests. OuO
> 
> Okay! I'll leave you all to your own devices now, enjoy!~

"Shit, shit, shit, shit"

It was dark outside and his boots scrape through the slimy pile of mud by the lamp post. The streets have been littered with mud recently, making a simple walk much harder than it is- more so with running at 1 in the morning. The unusually cold, prickly weather paired with street grit is enough to make anyone stay indoors for the whole week.     

_God, I am so fucked if I don't get out of here soon. My legs are going to give out._

He sprints by another lamp post, jumping over the mud pile this time to avoid it. As soon as his eyes caught the alleyway with almost a dozen people to his left, he makes a sharp turn.

"Over there! I saw 'im go in the alley!" one of his pursuers spots him as he tries to move faster. Shit, too late to turn back now. Three burly men clad in black clothing runs toward the gap. "Everyone get the fuck outta here!" one of them shouts at the dozen people crammed in the area while pointing a loaded pistol. This had everyone screaming and scuttling out the alley and into the streets hectically. Now’s his chance to blend in.

_This is i-_

One of the men grabs the back of his coat before he can disappear with the crowd and yanks him back making him fall over, face first, splashing into a dark, rancid puddle. "Uhg... "

"Gotcha you lil' prick. Yo, over here!" he calls out to the others. 

They immediately circle him, blocking any exit way in effect. He can smell the putrid stink of spit mixed with water and cigarette ashes. Half of his face is subdued in the disgusting mixture. He can feel the bile rising from his stomach, but quickly swallows it down.  

_Fuck my luck._

"Well, well, well. Finally caught ya lil' birdie." another one snarls at him with a twisted grin. 

He pushes himself up nonetheless, his bones creaking as he gets up on his hands and knees, grunting out the pain.

"Hmm, I kinda like you like that four eyes." The man says as he crouches down to grip his jaws tightly. Yuri won't bother looking at him, wouldn’t give him the pleasure of the attention. "Tsk. Gotta take ya to the boss now. He's gon' done punish ya badly for sure." He glares at his pursuer then. The man bellows and gets up as he signals the other two to restrain him. 

Then, rough hands grab at his arms and another one finds it's way to his hair. The sting makes him stifle a groan in pain. His scalp feels like it's getting peeled off as he's dragged backwards out the alley way, legs kicking to keep up with their fast pace and lessen the pressure. Then as they reached the mouth of the alley, he quickly bites off the hand gripping his left shoulder which made the man jump away and let go. This gave him an opening and he punches the other one on the throat making him stagger backwards, gasping for air. As soon as his right arm is free, he hightails it out of there, almost tripping on his own foot. 

"Ah, fuck!" the one who got bitten shouts. The third one looks back to see one of his men's hand bleeding and the other on his knees gasping for air. "You idiots!" he barks at them. At the corner of his eyes he sees the escapee running to the next block... 

His knees are starting to sting, and each stomp of his feet sends a pang of ache. His head hurts too because of being thrown around and because his hair was pulled too tight. Still, he was determined to head for the next block.

But as he ran past the street sign to round the corner, a green car suddenly stops right in front of him, sending him crashing on the hood and flipping him over to the rough road. The back of his head hits the ground, only hard enough to make him immobile and dazed. His head was spinning and he could feel his blood running down his face. Then, he sees Mila Babicheva- _that redheaded bitch_ \- stepping out of the backseat of the car with a sinister smile on.

She walks towards him and says, "Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent pig- what _have_ you done?" She crouches down elegantly, her black dress flowing down on the dirty road. Mila caresses his hair, mocking tenderness. "I have to take you back to him, you know?" She sighs as she gets up and walks away, gesturing to her men. 

"What _am_ I supposed to do with you, Yu- "

 

* * *

 

"-ri. Yuri? Yuri. Yuri!"

Yuri Katsuki snaps out of his reverie and shifts in his seat. The woman behind the desk squints and eyes him carefully. She takes her reading glasses off her sharp features and puts it on her notebook. 

"Tell me. Where were you?" the lady- Dr. Minako Okukawa, he remembers- asks.

He clears his throat and tries to prepare an answer. For a moment there, he forgot where he was. His body was here, in Minako's neat, carpeted office with a heater on and wood furnishings but his mind was drifting somewhere else. Somewhere cold. Somewhere it's not supposed to be. He slouches down on his seat and dangles his hands on the arm rests. 

"I was just thinking about my homework for later. I completely forgot to do it yesterday." _Lie._

Dr. Okukawa doesn't react immediately; she tilts her head, making her long, brown hair fall to the other side and just let the words hover around the air. "Well, best keep those thoughts out of my office, Yuri. Now, please answer my question a while ago- are you still taking your medication?"

"Yes." _Lie again._

"That's good. You're supposed to take it every day until we're for certain that you can develop a more stable coping mechanism, independent of the pills. But, you know that already" she leans forward and focuses on Yuri’s eyes, studying him. 

"Do you still lose track of time? Or maybe forget the date?" she cautiously asks him.

Yuri stares back at her, schooling himself to have a blank expression. He hates being psycho-analyzed. 

"Last time I checked it's October 7th 2014... " he pushes the sleeves of his black coat to check his watch, "1:30 in the afternoon. So, no, Dr. Okukawa. I still wake up in the same day as everyone else" he jokes, chuckling at the eye-roll and the hint of smile he receives from the doctor.

_Another lie._

"Okay, okay. The session's finished, thank you for that 'time check'" she stands up to pat down the wrinkles off her suit jacket. Yuri also stands to follow her out the door. 

"Thank you for sharing today, Yuri. I'll see you again next week?" she says with a hopeful expression as she shows him out the door and into the lobby. 

"Yeah. See you, Dr. Okukawa. I do believe we're making progress" he finishes off and puts his hands in the pocket of his coat shyly.

Dr. Minako smiles at that. "I'm glad you think that, Katsuki-san." 

He gives her one last look and nods to say goodbye. Yuri walks out her office and turns to the lobby. He drags his feet along the blue carpet and passes by the front desk. "Uh, hey Yuri-san. You goin' already?" He looks over to his right and sees a blonde-haired boy with a red streak of hair above his forehead, _the receptionist,_ he recalls- smiling at him. His brown eyes were brimming with emotion. It's a bit too overwhelming for Yuri, so he decides to look at the clock instead.

"Yup. Still got classes in a few minutes" he smiles back at him, brightly.

His cheeks redden, "Oh, okay. Well, take care and see you next week."

Yuri pushes the glass doors open to meet the empty hallway of the building. The cold air hits him harshly, so he puts on his dark blue hood and stuffs his hands in the jacket’s pockets. He turns left and proceeds down the hall discreetly, keeping his head low and walks down and out of the building in an instant to get to the ordinary-looking and typical, brown building where his next class was.

As he discreetly walks inside his classroom for Anthropology- almost thirty minutes late, the door closes behind him with a loud thud which disrupted the blatantly dozing students in the large room. Some were passively looking at him while others were scoffing at the person who interrupted their nap time. Yuri stopped at his tracks and stared back at them a bit wide-eyed, glancing from the students then to the professor. The least he wanted to do was to catch too much attention.

“… and here we have an example of the human nature’s pessimism; Murphy’s Law. Anything bad that can happen will, eventually,  happen…, “the scruffy old man continues without heed and then everyone returns to listening. _Good, looks like the professor didn’t mind me at all._

Yuri clutches at his backpack’s shoulder strap and continues to walk down the back isle to his seat and settles down.

He goes through another three hours of math before being dismissed and walks home to his apartment just a few blocks outside the University campus. The building was a standard, plain-looking thing with mostly students occupying the units. The trek upstairs was a hassle because the elevators were being replaced. So, Yuri had to climb six flights of stairs before arriving at his front door with a crappy yellow welcome mat to meet him. “I should start exercising again” he says to himself as he gasps harshly for air. He fumbles for his pants’ back pockets to fish out his keys and unlocks the door. Click. The door creaked a little as he pushes it open and closes it behind him. 

"I'm home." He says to the empty unit.

He then locks the bolts, the bars, the chains and the knob before turning to greet the empty living room. Further down was the kitchen, to his right was the bathroom and to his left was a small bedroom. Home. 

Yuri takes off his jacket and shoes and goes to the bathroom to take a piss. As stagnant as his classes were, today was not any different. He was living a cycle every day, every week. How he goes through it is still a mystery, even to him.

Right before he zips his pants up, he hears the Television set suddenly running. This only meant one thing- his roommate was back too.

He opens the door and his friend is sitting on the couch, chomping on some chips. "I thought I told you not to eat on the couch, you deviant."

"Why hello, Yuri. How do you do too?" He sarcastically asks.

His roommate was assigned to him roughly a year ago. He had the same features as Yuri's face (or at least what some would categorize as 'asian') but, he was taller than Yuri and had bright blue, expressive eyes that caught you like headlights. He had a bony, slender frame with a set of jet-black hair that was always gelled back.

Yuri doesn’t know much about his personal life, but they clicked.  Although, the first time he and Yuri met was one of the most awkward situations he’s been in. It came suddenly, like the quick weather changes they’ve had recently. Yuri was watching a sitcom when a series of loud knocks banged on his door, startling the Japanese boy. It was then when his roommate collapsed onto him as Yuri opened the door to confront him. The following day, his roommate had explained to him what happened and apparently, it was just a matter of forgetting to eat a whole day’s worth of meals to finish a project due on the same day. They may be complete opposites, but they’ve gotten along well than either had thought.

Yuri sighs heavily and walks over to plump down on the couch. "Rough day?" his friend asks while still looking at the TV. 

"Not really, but… " he cuts off as closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"You really gotta loosen up, Yu." Yuri quirks up a smile at the nickname. His friend loved nicknames, and Yuri liked it anyway- it grew on him later on.

"And you ought to try attending one of your classes, for once." Yuri barks back.

His friend shrugs, "Touché. But, I'm okay with what's going for me. As for you- Mr. stick-up-my-ass- "

Yuri glares at him. His roommate just swats his hand while laughing, obviously used to his friend throwing glares at him. 

" -you are clearly not a-okay with the pace your going I," he finishes.

Yuri only sighs heavier at that. It was half-true. He was bored to bits, but he had to be bored. He had to be 100% focused on his studies. He has to try. If he wanted out, he had to try. He was desperate now.

Stay away from the thoughts. Lock it up. I'm not supposed to think about it. Shut up, shut up-

"Yu! Snap out of it. You're tripping again." His friend looks at him with concern etched on his bright, blue eyes. His roommate brushes his hair with his nails, making the neat, combed-back style a bit messier. "Did you take em’ already?" he cautiously asks Yuri.

Yuri took a moment before realizing that his friend was talking about the pills Dr.Okukawa prescribed to him, "No."

"You gotta take them, Yu. Doc says it'll be good for you." 

"But- "

"Nuff said, Yu. Just do it, okay? I gotta take a night shift later and I can't leave you like a total train-wreck. Take it before I go." he shakes Yuri's shoulders a bit. "Please?"

"Okay, fine. I'll take the damn pills later, so stop shaking me."

"Thanks. I might not be back tomorrow, so you gotta take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will if you do, you hypocrite."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, mom." His friend says as he stands up to get dinner. Yuri just smiles back at the joke.  He takes he pills before his bunk-mate leaves and falls asleep to the sound of cars on the road, away from his thoughts.      

 


End file.
